ஐEine schicksalhafte Begegnungஐ :)
by Victoria Soulcatcher
Summary: ஐLondon, England, spätes 18. Jahrhundertஐ ... ... ... Dr. James Watson (Sherlock Holmes) sollte eine schicksalhafte Begegnung machen, an die er sich noch lange erinnern würde! ... (Drama/Fantasy/Sci-Fi/ Mystery). /Hauptpersonen sind Watson und ein kleines Mädchen namens Amy./


ஐEin harter Fallஐ

London, England, spätes 18. Jahrhundert ... Es war der bisher schwierigste Fall für Dr. James Watson (Sherlock Holmes), der ihn bis an die Grenzen des Möglichen und seine geistigen und persönlichen Fähigkeiten bringen würde! ... (Drama/Fantasy/Sci-Fi/ Mystery).

Kapitel 1

Die kühle, frische Nachtluft wehte den in einen langen, weiten, ebenholzschwarzen, seidenen Mantel gehüllten jungen Mann mit dem kurzen, schütteren, nussbraunen Haar, welches unter einem edlen, schwarzen Hut -auch Melone genannt- versteckt ward, eisig entgegen. Unter dem warmen Gewand trug er ein graufarbenes, edles Sakko mit goldenen Manschettenknöpfen samt weißem Hemd, eine schwarze Fliege welche am Hals eng anlag, eine dazugehörige, aschgraue, faltenfreie, lange Hose samt Gürtel und schwarze Schuhe.

Sein gepflegtes, adrettes Erscheinungsbild rundeten seine maskulinen, männlichen Zuge, der drei Tage Bart, die schmalen Koteletten und die schlanke, dünne, leicht muskulöse Körpergestalt noch zusätzlich zu den funkelnden, rehbraunen Augen, welche achtsam seine Umgebung betrachteten , ab.

Er holte seine Porzellanpfeife hervor, zündete sie fast automatisch an und nahm anschließend einen tiefen Zug aus dem Mundstück. In Gedanken versunken, blies er den Tabakrauch in kleinen Wölkchen aus seinem Mund.

Die Dämmerung setzte ein, als er die Oxford- Universität verlassen und sich nun auf den Weg zu seiner Bleibe, einem kleinen, renovierten, alten Häuschen am anderen Ende der Stadt begeben hatte. Es war eine kleine, bürgerliche Wohnung bestehend aus vier Zimmern, in welche durch die vielen Fenster gut Tageslicht hereinfiel, vollgestopft mit antiken, klassischen Möbeln und anderen, notwendigen Krimskrams. Er hätte es besser treffen können, aber gab sich damit zufrieden. Ohnehin war er nicht oft dort. Sein Leben spielte sich außerhalb, größtenteils in der Universität, bei seinen Freunden und in den Straßen Londons ab.

Dr. James Watson war ein angesehener, hochintelligenter Mann. Neben seinem Studium und Experimenten an der Universität, galt er als ein hochgeschätztes Mitglied des Londoner _Sanctuarys,_ wo er die Stelle als stellvertretender Leiter neben Gregory und Helen Magnus inne hatte. Er beschäftigte sich im Geheimen, wie seine Freunde auch, mit Abnormen, mystischen Kreaturen, wie es sie überall auf der Welt gab, die ihren Schutz benötigten und über die es jede Menge zu erforschen galt. Nebenher leitete er eine kleine, private Ermittler-Agentur, er hatte sich auf Kriminalfälle spezialisiert und stand in stetiger Verbindung mit New Scotland-Yard.

Alles in Allem konnte man ihn als ein wertvolles Mitglied der Gesellschaft bezeichnen.

Gemächlich schlenderte er durch eine kleinere, verwinkelte Seitengasse. Nur wenige Leute, die meisten davon Männer, welche sich auf dem Nachhauseweg von Pubs oder vornehmen sowie nicht ganz angesehene Etablissements (Freudenhäuser) befanden, kreuzten seinen Weg.

Da wegen der Jack-The-Ripper-Morde, eine allgemeine Ausgangssperre für Kinder und Frauen nach Sonnenuntergang in Kraft gesetzt wurde, sowie die veralteten Regeln, welche besagten, dass sich eine Frau niemals nach Einbruch der Nacht allein ohne ihren Gatten auf den Straßen aufhalten durfte, hatte sich das damit eh erledigt.

Natürlich ließen sich die Prostituierten und Bettler davon wenig imponieren und gingen weiterhin ihren krummen Geschäften an vereinzelten, zwielichtigen Straßenecken nach. Irgendwie mussten sie ja Geld verdienen. Da half es wenig, sich mehr über einen freilaufenden Mörder Sorgen zu machen, als nichts zu Essen für seine Kinder und Familie zu haben, welche mehr oder weniger auf einen angewiesen waren.

Watson beschleunigte seine Schritte. Aus seinen wachsamen Augenwinkeln heraus, scannte er seine Umgebung, immer auf der Hut, vor einer zwielichtigen Gestalt, die sich ihm nähern und Ärger machen oder sonst was von ihm wollte.

Es verschaffte ihn enorme Erleichterung, seine rechte Hand auf dem geladenen Colt, welcher er unter seinem Mantel versteckt trug, ruhen zu wissen. So konnte er sich im Notfall verteidigen, lästige Verfolger in die Schranken weisen oder einschüchtern, so dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen.

Er war bisher nur ein Mal ausgeraubt und zusammengeschlagen worden. Allerdings geschah das vor langer Zeit, damals hatte er noch keine Waffe oder Selbstverteidigungstechniken erlernt und versuchte, wie so oft in seinem Leben, den Konflikt mit Worten statt Gewalt zu lösen. Doch das half ihm in dieser Situation leider wenig.

Heute war er jedoch schlauer, vorsichtiger, nicht mehr so naiv und weitaus erfahrener in solchen Dingen. Außerdem hatte er eine Menge von seinen Polizei Kollegen bei Scotland-Yard gelernt und wusste, wie man mit dem kriminellen Gesindel umgehen musste. Zudem schien es ein klarer Vorteil für ihn zu sein, dass er sich perfekt in das Einfühlungsvermögen solcher Leute (also quasi ins Innerste) hineinversetzen konnte. Dies schätzten und bewunderten seine Klienten, Kollegen und Freunde immer wieder stets aufs Neue. Deswegen war er auch binnen kurzer Zeit so berühmt und gut auf seinem Fachgebiet dem Lösen von Kriminalfällen geworden.

Da James Watson diesen Weg jeden Tag nahm, kannte er ihn wie seine Westentasche. E wusste wo sich die zwielichtigen Leute, Bettler, Prostituierten und anderes Gesindel auf hielt, welche Ecken er am besten meiden und welche er gefahrlos begehen konnte.

Er dachte nach.

Es gab ein paar Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Jack-The-Ripper-Mordfalls an dem er als Hauptermittler involviert war. Neue Informationen welche er von einem seiner treuesten Freunde auf der örtlichen Polizeistation vor einem Tag erfahren hatte, quälten ihn.

Eine Frau, besser gesagt, junge Prostituierte, soll sich angeblich in der Obhut des gesuchten Täters aufgehalten und durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals schwer verletzt überlebt haben. Er wollte sich morgen früh, kurz bevor er wieder an die Universität musste, mit ihr treffen, sie im Krankenhaus besuchen und gegebenenfalls, wenn es ihr Zustand zuließ, verhören.

Außerdem musste er sich dringend für eine wichtige mathematische Gleichung, welche das _Ursprungsblut _betraf, welches er sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden Helen Magnus, John Druitt, Nikola Tesla und Nigel Griffin injiziert hatte, eine Lösung finden. Ihr streng geheimes physikalisches Experiment an der Oxford-Universität verdammte ihn zu höchster Geheimhaltung.

Alle fünf Wissenschaftler und Studenten hatten sich antikes, altes _Vampirblut (_die Rasse Abnormer wurde auch als _Sanguine Vampiris_ bezeichnet) verabreicht. Nachdem es letztlich Helen gelungen war, ein reines Serum von einer der Proben, welche ihr Vater von seiner Erkundungstour mitgebracht hatte, herzustellen. Alle noch lebenden Exemplare dieser äußerst seltenen Spezies Abnormer wurden lange Zeit vorher ausgelöscht oder sterilisiert, sodass es keine noch lebenden Nachkommen gab.

Doch so interessant und verlockend es am Anfang auch gewesen war, sich das unbekannte Blut zu injizieren um es erforschen zu können, desto schmerzhafter mussten sie alle fünf feststellen, dass sich ihre Zellstruktur und Blut nach und nach mehr veränderte und schließlich in merkwürdigen Anomalien und Mutationen endete.

John konnte sich auf einmal von einem Ort zum nächsten teleportieren, ohne sich zu bewegen. Nikola konnte sich plötzlich dann und wann in einen Vampir verwandeln und verfügte über eine Vielzahl anderer erstaunlicher Fähigkeiten. Nigel konnte sich von jetzt auf nachher unsichtbar machen. Helen alterte plötzlich nicht mehr. Und er selbst bemerkte, dass sich seither seine geistigen Fähigkeiten zu erstaunlichen Höchstleistungen gesteigert hatten.

Gedankenverloren bog er um die nächste Ecke.

Plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen, stolperte und konnte gerade noch so Halt an einer der weißen, massiven Backsteinhauswände finden. Um ein Haar wäre er fast auf dem harten Boden gelandet. Ein pochender Schmerz erfasste seinen Brustkorb, welcher aber schnell wieder nachließ.

Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, hob seine Tabakpfeife vom Boden auf, welche ihm vor Schreck über den Zusammenstoß aus dem Mund gefallen war und widmete sich überrascht der Person, die vor ihm auf dem harten Kopfsteinpflaster kniete.

Es war ein kleines Mädchen.

Sie schien nicht älter als sieben Jahre alt zu sein. Ihr porzellanfarbener Teint und die rosigen Wangenknochen ließen die Kleine fast wie eine zerbrechliche, niedliche Puppe wirken, … ihre magere, kleine Statur verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Sie trug ein zerlumptes, löchriges, bis zu den Knien reichendes Kleid, welches augenscheinlich schon lange seine wahre weiße Farbe verloren und nun in einem dreckigen Grau erstrahlte, sowie zwei einfache, dazu passende Schuhe, welche ebenfalls die besten Tage hinter sich hatten. Keine Jacke oder lange Socken bedeckten ihre blasse Haut. Das Mädchen mit der wuscheligen, langen, ein wenig zerzausten, pechschwarzen Haarpracht, rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Po, mit dem sie rücklings hart auf den Boden hingefallen war und starrte den Fremden aus ihren großen, runden, unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen heraus an. Das eine davon erstrahlte in einem tiefen smaragdgrün, während das andere katzengelb funkelte.

So etwas beeindruckend und zugleich faszinierendes hatte James Watson noch nie gesehen.

Er vermutete, dass es sich bei diesem spektakulären Phänomen um eine Art Leuzismus handeln musste.

Sofort reichte er ihr freundlich seine Hand, welche sie nach einigem anfänglichen, langen Zögern ergriff und zog die Kleine behutsam vom Boden hoch.

„Das tut mir aber leid, junge Dame! Ich war so in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht auf meinen Weg geachtet und dich damit einfach umgerannt habe! Verzeih mir, Liebes!", entschuldigte er sich in einem netten, warmen Tonfall.

Die Kleine sagte nichts, musterte ihn nur neugierig und hob schließlich den giftgrünen Apfel, den sie zuvor in ihrer Hand gehalten, aber bei dem Sturz affektartig losgelassen hatte vom Kopfsteinpflaster auf, rieb ihn an ihrem Kleid ab und biss herzhaft hinein.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihren Mund, aus dem ein wenig Saft von dem Obst herausgelaufen war.

Er schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. Sie musste bestimmt einen riesigen Hunger haben.

Der Ermittler fragte sich, ob sie wohl Familie hatte, die sich um sie kümmerten, oder ob sie auf sich allein gestellt war. Bei ihrem jetzigen, ersten Eindruck schloss er logischerweise eher auf letzteres. Welche angesehene, wohlhabende Familie würde ihr Kind in solch einer Montur und so unterernährt herumlaufen lassen?

Die Kleine musste also aus eher ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammen.

Auf einmal ertönten laute Rufe, die ganz aus der Nähe zu kommen schienen.

Plötzlich wurde das Mädchen nervös, hielt den Apfel mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzen, doch ihre kleinen, mageren Beinchen versagten. Zu tief saß der Schock und sie konnte nicht anders als wie angewurzelt neben dem fremden, jungen, adrett gekleideten Mann mit den rehbraunen Augen stehen zu bleiben.

„Haltet Sie! Diebin!", rief ein älterer, dicklicher Herr im schwarzen Smoking samt Gehstock und Hut auf dem Kopf. Er schien schwer außer Puste zu sein, als er die beiden erreichte und fixierte die Kleine bitterböse.

Geschockt stand das Mädchen wie vom Donner gerührt da. Alle Instinkte schrien förmlich danach, sich mit der Beute in Sicherheit zu bringen, sie wollte doch nur ein Mal abbeißen, wie sie es getan hatte, ihr Magen hing ihr seit Tagen in den Kniekehlen. Sie brachte keinen Ton raus.

„Werter Herr, was ist hier los?", erkundigte sich Watson und wechselte seinen interessierten Blick zwischen dem Neuankömmling und der Kleinen.

„Was hier los ist?! … Ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg, habe mir vorhin beim örtlichen Markt einen leckeren Apfel gekauft und wollte gerade beherzt zubeißen, da sehe ich aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus das Mädchen hier neben ihnen auf mich zu stürmen! Sie hat mir mit einer flinken Bewegung das Obst aus den Händen gerissen und ist davon gestürmt! …", erklärte der ältere Herr, während er immer noch außer Atem verzweifelt schwitzend Luft holte.

„Natürlich wollte ich mir das von so einem Gör nicht bieten lassen, ich habe ja schließlich dafür bezahlt und bin ihr hinterher! … Aber diese verdammten Bettelkinder, dieser widerliche Abschaum ist ganz schön schnell!"

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, sein Blick fiel entsetzt auf das Obst in ihren kleinen Händen.

„Oh nein! Das dämliche Gör hat schon davon gegessen! … Jetzt ist er verseucht! Vermutlich hat so jemand etliche Krankheiten! Sie muss dafür bestraft werden! Ich möchte, dass Sie leidet und bestraft wird! An den Füßen aufhängen sollte man sie! Hoffentlich hast du einen Vater oder Vormund, der dir für solch eine Widrigkeit die Scheiße aus dir heraus prügelt, bis du nicht mehr sitzen kannst!", ergänzte er gereizt.

Er näherte sich wieder einen Schritt und holte mit der flachen Hand aus.

Voller Angst suchte das Mädchen hinter James Schutz und starrte um Hilfe suchend zu ihm hinauf.

Dr. James Watson trat an den aufgebrachten Herrn heran, zwang ihn mit einer schnellen Geste seinerseits dazu, den Arm, mit dem er das Kind schlagen wollte zu senken und sprach:

„Ich verstehe ihren Ärger, aber seien Sie unbesorgt, sie sollten sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen! … Hier haben sie von mir den bezahlten Preis, na ja ein klein wenig mehr in Anbetracht ihrer Umstände!"

Er holte ein kleines, blaues Samtsäckchen heraus, kramte darin herum und überreichte dem verblüfften Herrn eine beträchtliche Summe an Münzen.

Dann fügte er mit ernster, überzeugender Stimme hinzu:

„Ich werde mich um meine Tochter kümmern! … Das wird sie nicht noch einmal tun, das kann ich ihnen garantieren!", er drehte sich zu der Kleinen um, zwinkerte ihr heimlich zu und schrie:

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!? … Du wertloses, kleines Stück Dreck, mit dir habe ich aber einen schlechten Preis gehandelt, du wirst heute Abend wieder meinen Gürtel zu spüren bekommen!"

Sie zitterte und starrte schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Mit einer sadistischen Genugtuung bedankte sich der dickliche, ältere Mann bei Watson, grinste zufrieden und wendete sich dann von den beiden ab.

Als er endlich außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, legte James dem Mädchen, welches ihn stark an jemanden erinnerte die Hand auf den Kopf und strich behutsam darüber.

Ungläubig schaute sie zu ihrem edlen Retter hinauf. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. In ihrem zweifarbigen, faszinierenden Blick mischten sich Neugierde und Erleichterung.

Sie hielt ihm den giftgrünen Apfel hin.

Der intelligente Kriminologe lachte entzückt.

„Nein danke, Liebes! Ich bin nicht hungrig! Iss du ihn nur alleine! Du musst schrecklichen Hunger haben, hab ich recht?"

Er seufzte tief und beobachte, wie ihre Augen funkelten, als sie das Obst zum wiederholten Male gierig an ihren Mund führte und herzhaft ein großes Stück davon abbiss.

Kapitel 2

Die Kirchenglocke läutete in der Ferne laut zur vollen Stunde.

Watsons Blick fiel auf die eigens für ihn angefertigte, vergoldete Taschenuhr samt kunstvoll verzierter Widmung, welche in seiner Manteltasche ruhte, -ein Geschenk von _Gregory Magnus_ zu seinem Jubiläum und zur Anerkenntnis seines treuen Dienstes für das örtliche _Sanctuary_-.

„Oh je, schon so spät!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Das Mädchen zeigte keinerlei Regung, sie hatte inzwischen den giftgrünen Apfel bis auf vier kleine Kerne verspeist, wischte sich ihre Hände und den Mund am Kleid ab und bestaunte nur mit großen Augen das faszinierende, kunstvolle Schmuckstück.

So etwas derlei Schönes und Wertvolles hatte sie noch nie zuvor von Nahem gesehen.

„Sie ist schön, nicht?", wollte er von ihr wissen, als ihm die schwärmerischen Blicke der Kleinen die Uhr betreffend auffielen. Er holte sie aus seiner Tasche hervor und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihre kleine Handfläche.

Das Mädchen nickte nur stumm und drehte das Schmuckstück behutsam in ihren Händen, um es von allen Seiten bestaunen zu können. Sie war vollkommen überwältigt, dass ein so edel gekleideter, netter Mann, ein solch kostspieliges, wunderschönes Präsent vertrauensvoll in ihre schmutzigen Hände gab.

Die Kleine mit dem pechschwarzen Haar und den ausgefallenen, zweifarbigen Augen reichte ihm, nachdem sie die kunstvolle, dünne, filigrane Gravur auf der Rückseite mit ihrem Finger nachgefahren hatte, die Taschenuhr zurück.

„_Omnia tempus habent_.", stand darauf geschrieben.

Es kostete sie wahrlich viel Willenskraft damit nicht einfach davon zu laufen, so sehr gefiel ihr das kleine Schmuckstück, welches sie nur zu gerne am liebsten selbst behalten oder für einen Berg Essen getauscht hätte.

Der Physikstudent verstaute das Geschenk wieder sorgfältig und schenkte der Kleinen ein weiteres Lächeln.

„So, nun muss ich aber wirklich los! ..."

Er drehte sich schon zum Gehen um.

Da zupfte das Mädchen noch einmal an seinem Mantel.

Verwundert blickte er ihr in das porzellanfarbene, süße Puppengesicht.

Sie deutete auf seine Jackentasche, in der die Taschenuhr ruhte.

„Was bedeutet das?", sagte sie in einer leisen, fast flüsternden, kindlichen Stimme, die wie die eines Engels klang.

„_Alles hat seine Zeit." _

Dr. James Watson streichelte ihr abermals liebevoll über den Kopf und fügte ein „Pass auf dich auf, Kleine!" hinzu.

Dann wandte er sich endgültig ab und ging seines Weges.

„_Amy_" … „Ich heiße _Amy_!", offenbarte sie dem jungen Mann, welchen sie so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

-Einige Tage später-

Im Jack-The-Ripper-Mordfall hatte sich bedauerlicherweise nichts Neues ergeben. Die attackierte, junge Prostituierte, erlag noch in derselben Nacht im örtlichen Krankenhaus ihren Verletzungen. Diese waren wohl doch schwerer als zunächst angenommen, außerdem gab es wohl laut Zeugenaussagen der Ärzte, Komplikationen.

Sein gesuchter Täter, war wahrhaftig mit allen Wassern gewaschen und verstand es, präzise hinter sich sauber zu machen. Oder hatte er es hier etwa mit mehreren Tätern und Eingeweihten zu tun?

Frustriert teilte er seinem Kontaktmann bei Scotland-Yard die neuesten Erkenntnisse und Fakten des Falles mit.

Es fuchste Watson, wieder einmal stand er mit leeren Händen und ohne jede Spur da.

„James? … Hey James? Alles in Ordnung?", wollte die Dame mit dem goldenen Lockenhaar, welches von zahlreichen, kunstvoll verzierten Haarnadeln im Zaum gehalten wurde und den leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen mit bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkeln, besorgt von ihm wissen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Kriminologe realisierte, dass er sich zusammen mit zahlreichen anderen Studenten der Oxford-Universität in einer Lesung über Teilchenphysik befand.

Zuerst leise aber dann immer deutlicher, vernahm er den eintönigen Monolog des vortragenden Professors, welcher sich ein paar Sitzreihen weiter unterhalb der Studenten, neben einem Pult vor einer riesigen, grünen Schiefertafel befand. Er blickte nur selten zu den Studenten auf, ward sichtlich ganz in seinen Vortrag und das Schaubild an der Tafel vertieft. Dieser Mann verstand es, seine Zuhörerschaft zu langweilen und auszuschließen. Dennoch war das eigentliche Thema hochinteressant für einige der Beteiligten, welche sich seufzend Notizen machten oder vergeblich versuchten, den Referierenden zu ermuntern, langsamer zu machen oder das Vorgetragene noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Helen, unser kleiner Sherlock ist bestimmt wieder in einen seiner Fälle vertieft!", gab ein edel gekleideter Herr im schwarzen Frack, mit heller Haut, großen runden blauen Augen, schütterem, hellblondem Haar samt Koteletten, welcher auf dem Stuhl neben Watson Platz nahm, neckend von sich. Er lachte munter und piekte den Kriminologen in die Seite.

„Au! Nigel, lass das!", entfuhr es dem Physikstudent ein wenig zu laut.

Ein böser, strenger Blick von Seiten des Professors streifte die beiden, welche augenblicklich schuldbewusst vor sich hinschauten, sich aber ein schelmisches Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten.

„Das kriegst du zurück, na warte Griffin!", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

„Mach nur, das will ich sehen! Ist ohnehin spannender als dieser öde Vortrag!", mischte sich jetzt ein weiterer Student, welcher sich ebenfalls am Tisch direkt neben der blonden, jungen Frau befand, ein. Er trug einen kleinen Schnurrbart, seine dunkelbraunen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab.

„Nikola! Nicht du auch noch! … Untersteht euch! Ihr seid echt schlimmer als kleine Kinder!", seufzte Helen verzweifelt und musterte ihre männlichen Freunde. Die junge Dame trug ein aufwendiges, mit edlen Stickereien verziertes, bordeauxrotes Kleid, welches ihre schmale Taille und ihre weibliche, anmutige Schönheit noch unterstrich.

Die Drei grinsten zeitgleich.

„Verzeih uns Helen! Wir machen doch nur Spaß! …", entschuldigten sich Griffin und Watson.

„ Keine Angst, du verpasst eh nichts! Ich kann dir die Teilchenphysik besser erklären, als dieser Amateur von Professor!", fing Nikola Tesla an und lächelte süffisant, bevor er sie sanft auf den Handrücken küsste.

Perplex errötete Magnus, gab sich dann aber wieder gewohnt selbstsicher und schüttelte nur genervt ihren Kopf.

„Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich John abgeblieben?", fragte der Kriminologe schließlich interessiert.

„Ja, wo ist der alte Rumtreiber denn schon wieder?", kam es von Nigel.

„Der hat es richtig gemacht und sich vor diesem Desaster von Vortrag gedrückt!", entlockte es dem frechen Vampir mit dem wirren, dunklen Haar.

Die Gesichtszüge der Frau verhärteten sich, wurden ungewohnt ernst, bevor sie antwortete.

„Er … hat noch was in der Stadt zu tun. John hat mir nicht gesagt, was genau, … nur dass es heute wieder spät werden könnte."

Es schien den anderen Zweien nicht aufzufallen, jedoch konnte der Ermittler eine Spur von Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme feststellen.

John Druitt und Helen Magnus waren schon seit langem ein Paar, eigentlich lief es bei den beiden immer harmonisch ab, jedoch, seit sie sich das Ursprungsblut injiziert und jeder von ihnen sich auf spezielle Weise dadurch verändert hatte, begann ihr Freund sich immer mehr von ihnen allen zurück zu ziehen. Mittlerweile waren sie nicht mehr „Die Fünf", sondern eher nur noch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „Die Vier".

Ein schrilles Klingeln ertönte.

„Gott sei Dank! Endlich ist es vorbei!", sprach Tesla und erhob sich mit seinen Freunden.

Nachdem sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten und er mit Griffin das Gebäude verließ, schlenderten Magnus und Watson gemeinsam den großen, hellen, mit zahlreichen Bildern und Trophäen-schränken versehenen Flur der Bildungseinrichtung entlang. Draußen begann die Sonne langsam unter zu gehen.

Um die Stille zu durchbrechen und sie ein wenig aufzumuntern, entschloss sich letztlich der junge Mann dazu, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Wie geht es Gregory? Ist er noch immer in Uganda? Hast du schon was von ihm gehört?"

„Vater ist noch immer dort. Er hat unzählige neue Abnorme einer seltenen, bisher unbekannten Spezies entdeckt. Ich denke, er wird ein paar davon ins _Sanctuary_ mitbringen. In seinem letzten Brief hat er mir geschrieben, dass er in einem Monat wieder hier sein wird. Es geht ihm also gut."

„Das freut mich zu hören! …"

Sie seufzte schwer.

„Ja, nur habe ich jede Menge Arbeit, wenn er nicht hier ist. Ich muss mich um die restlichen Abnormen kümmern, den ganzen Papierkram erledigen, mich mit den anderen_ Sanctuary- _Einrichtungen in Verbindung setzen, mein Diplom in Biologie und Physik schaffen und zudem meine Position als Ärztin verteidigen. … Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht!"

James legte ihr behutsam seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Ach Helen, ich kenne keine bessere Ärztin und angehende Wissenschaftlerin wie dich! Außerdem hast du ja von Nigel, Nikola und mir Hilfe bei den Abnormen und beim Lernen. Wir sind für dich da, … sind ja schließlich Freunde!"

Jetzt lächelte sie und starrte ihm dankbar in die rehbraunen Augen.

„Du hast ja Recht! … Ihr helft mir alle, wo ihr nur könnt und dafür bin ich euch so dankbar! Wirklich!"

Ihre Laune stieg wieder.

„Also, lass mal hören, an welchem Fall arbeitest du zurzeit, der dich so fesselt? Ist es noch immer der von Jack-The-Ripper?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Ja, leider! … Du weißt ja strengvertraulich, ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, dass wir momentan noch im Dunkeln tappen und so gut wie keine Spur haben!", entgegnete er wahrheitsgemäß und seufzte tief.

„Ach Kopf hoch! Du bist Scotland-Yards bester Ermittler! Wenn jemand diesen Täter schnappt, dann du, James!", ermutigte sie ihn und zwinkerte.

Der Ermittler schmunzelte und errötete leicht bei diesem Kompliment.

„Normalerweise würde ich ja John bitten, aber da dieser nicht hier ist, … würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich nach Hause zu begleiten? … Du weißt ja, diese dämliche Ausgangssperre und Frauen- Regelung nach Sonnenuntergang …"

Sie waren inzwischen am Ausgang der Universität angekommen.

Helen warf ihr lockiges, blondes Haar zurück und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich! Gerne! … Hol du nur rasch deinen Mantel, ich besorge uns eine Kutsche!"

Sie nickte und tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

Die beiden Freunde saßen bequem in dem gefederten, von zwei rassigen, schwarzen Hengsten gezogenen, mit einem geschlossenen Verdeck versehenen, Fuhrwerk.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade angeregt, als der Kutscher plötzlich stoppte.

„Was!? … Wir können doch jetzt schon unmöglich da sein!", entfuhr es Helen nervös.

Watson holte seine vergoldete Taschenuhr aus seinem Jackett hervor, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und bestätigte die Worte seiner Freundin mit einem stummen Nicken.

„Wir sind gerade mal zehn Minuten unterwegs, das bedeutet …", der Ermittler wurde schlagartig vom Kutscher unterbrochen.

„Ohje! …So ein Ärger!", räusperte sich dieser lautstark.

Die Angst, dass es sich hierbei um einen Überfall handeln könnte erfasste den jungen, intelligenten Mann. Instinktiv holte er den geladenen Colt, welcher versteckt unter seinem Mantel ruhte hervor.

„Du bleibst hier! Ich gehe nachsehen!", erklärte er und öffnete mit seiner freien Hand angespannt die Kutschentür.

Augenblicklich fühlte er Angst in sich aufkommen.

Nicht etwa um seinetwegen sondern wegen Helen. Wenn ihr etwas zu stieße, würde man ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen. Er hatte bei Gregorys Abreise ihrem Vater gegenüber versprochen, sie komme was wolle, zu beschützen. Was normalerweise John Druitts Aufgabe gewesen wäre, aber der Wissenschaftler und Leiter des Sanctuarys traute ihm aus irgendwelchen nicht definierbaren Gründen nicht. Und da er schon seit längerem mit ihm als auch seiner Tochter befreundet war und sein vollstes Vertrauen genoss, … willigte der Kriminologe ein, diese Aufgabe in seiner Abwesenheit zu übernehmen.

Zum Teufel und das würde er auch tun!

„Sei vorsichtig!", flüsterte Helen Magnus leise und legte ihre Hand auf den Dolch, welcher an einer passenden Halterung unter ihrem Kleid ruhte.

Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen, engen Gasse. Menschenleer wie es schien. Gegenüber dem Fuhrwerk standen vereinzelte, meist baufällige Häuser, in denen schon längst das Licht gelöscht worden war, sowie ein Freudenhaus und ein Pub. Eine der ärmeren Gegenden Londons, das wusste der Student auf Anhieb. Biergestank und andere lieber nicht definierbare Gerüche erfüllten die Luft. Schwängerten sie unheilvoll und verkündeten nichts Gutes außer Sünde, Sex und Armut. Kein passender Ort für einen Stopp. Zumindest nicht für Leute mit ihren Absichten.

Kaum hatte Dr. James Watson seinen Fuß auf dem Boden und spähte nach vorn zum Kutscher, winkte der ihn auch schon gleich hektisch herbei.

Dieser stand weiter vorn am Gespann der Kutsche neben den Pferden und schien auf etwas davor zu deuten.

Wild gestikulierte er, bis der angehende Wissenschaftler auch schon neben ihm stand und das musterte, worauf der Kutscher zeigte.

„Was ist das?", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er näher trat.

Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Sir, entschuldigen Sie, dass wir angehalten haben, aber da liegt eine Person im Weg! … Ich habe sie gerade noch rechtzeitig als das erkannt, … zum Glück haben die Pferde rechtzeitig gestoppt!", fing der junge, rothaarige Kutscher mit den Sommersprossen und dem dunkelblauen Anzug samt goldenen Knöpfen darauf an.

„Das ist bestimmt irgendein Betrunkener! Ich kann es nicht so recht erkennen, da ein großer, grauer Mantel über der Gestalt liegt! …", fügte er aufgeregt hinzu.

„Lassen Sie uns zusammen nachsehen!", schlug Watson vor.

Die beiden Männer näherten sich vorsichtig der Person, welche tatsächlich fast gänzlich von dem dicken, Wollmantel bedeckt war. Einzig eine schwarze, zerzauste Haarpracht lugte darunter hervor.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Ermittler eine rote, fast bräunliche Substanz, welche einen Großteil des Kleidungsstückes beschmutzte.

James schluckte schwer.

„Alles in Ordnung?", rief Helen, welche immer noch im Inneren der Kutsche saß und unsicher und nervös darin wartete.

Doch in diesem Moment versagten den beiden Männern die Stimme, als sie realisierten, dass die Flüssigkeit, welche da auf dem Mantel klebte _Blut_ war.

„Oh mein Gott!", begann der junge Mann mit dem kupferfarbenem Haar, welcher nicht älter als 25 zu sein schien.

Inzwischen fand der Physikstudent den Mut, um den blutverschmierten Mantel anzuheben.

Doch wer oder was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war einfach nur grotesk und abscheulich! …

Der Kutscher musste sofort von dem Anblick würgen und wandte betroffen sein Gesicht ab.

„Nein! … Das kann doch unmöglich! …", stotterte der Kriminologe, als seine Augen ungläubig den kleinen, mit Blut besudelten Körper musterten, welcher vor seinen Füßen lag. Es war schwer, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, aber er erkannte eindeutig einen kindlichen Körperbau. Dann fiel ihm das blutgetränkte Kleid ins Auge.

Er kniete sich augenblicklich nieder, drehte das Gesicht vorsichtig zu sich und strich der Person behutsam die rabenschwarzen Haare aus den zweifarbigen, offenen Augen. Das eine leuchtete in einem kräftigen smaragdgrün, das andere katzengelb.

Während er das tat, riss sie vor Schreck die Augen auf.

Das Mädchen wollte ihren Arm nach dem Mann ausstrecken, welcher ihr so bekannt und vertraut vorkam. Ob sie wohl träumte? Doch ihr linker Arm war so merkwürdig verdreht und gebrochen, dass er nur leicht zucken konnte. Auch die anderen Verletzungen bluteten stark. Wogen des Schmerzes überkamen sie. Quälten sie, bis sie meinte vor Pein die Besinnung zu verlieren. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

War es so, wenn man starb? Ist er mein persönlicher Engel, der mich von meinem Leid erlöst? Das und noch mehr gingen ihr unaufhörlich wie ein Mantra durch den Kopf.

James fühlte ihren Puls am Hals. Ganz langsam und schwächer werdend, aber es gab einen.

„Helen! Komm her, ich brauch deine Hilfe!", schrie Watson geistesgegenwärtig.

Ganz vorsichtig hob er die Kleine hoch und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Halt durch, Amy! … Hörst du mich?" …

Im _Sanctuary_ - Helens zu Hause - angekommen, legte der Kriminologe das kleine, schwer verwundete Mädchen auf einen metallenen, mit einer Baumwollunterlage versehenen OP-Tisch.

Seine Freundin hatte sich in einem der vorderen Zimmer des mehrstöckigen, gigantischen Gebäudes einen improvisierten Operationssaal, samt Krankenbetten, mit etlichen Medizinschränkchen versehenen, anderen Operationsinstrumenten und ärztlichen Utensilien, hergerichtet.

Er zog sich seinen Mantel, welcher mit ihrem Blut darauf nur so besudelt war, sowie das Jackett aus und band sich einen der weißen Schürzen-Kittel um und wusch sich sorgfältig seine Hände mit einem Stück Seife. Dann gesellte er sich neben die Kleine und wartete auf Anweisungen, seiner in der Kunst der Medizin ausgebildeten Freundin.

Die junge Ärztin mit den blonden Locken verfolgte eisern dieselbe Prozedur, streifte sich zwei, weiße Gummihandschuhe über und begann damit, das Kind mit einer Schere aus dem blutigen Kleidungsfetzen zu holen, um die Wunden freizulegen. Dann zog sie sich einen kleinen, beweglichen Tisch, auf dem verschiedene, bereits mit heißem Wasser abgekochte, sterile Instrumente ruhten, näher heran.

Der Ermittler und die intelligente Studentin staunten nicht schlecht, als sich ihnen das ganze schonungslose, heftige Grauen der Schwere der Verletzungen dar bot.

Außer dem gebrochenen linken Arm, besaß die kleine zahlreiche oberflächliche als auch tiefer gehende Schnittwunden, welche willkürlich über ihren ganzen Körper verteilt waren. Zudem zeichneten sich an ihrem Brustkorb starke Schwellungen, welche Hämatom artiger Abstammung zu sein schienen und vermutlich mit inneren Blutungen und Rippenbrüchen einher gingen, ab. Sie besaß überall blaue Flecke.

Doch eine der am stärksten blutenden, klaffenden Schnittwunden, entdeckte Helen schließlich am rechten Handgelenk, sowie an der Halsschlagader des Mädchens.

Es sah nicht gut aus, vermutlich waren in beiden Fällen die Arterien betroffen, was den nicht enden wollende Blutstrom erklärte.

„James, schnell! Sie hat bestimmt schon viel Blut verloren! Nimm deine Hände und drück mit aller Kraft auf die Wunde an ihrem Hals!", schrie die junge Ärztin.

Er tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde und spürte das warme, dicke, dunkelrote Blut, welches ihm in Strömen über beide Hände lief.

„Verdammt! … Sie wird verbluten!", stellte Watson panisch fest.

Er spürte, wie ihr Puls immer schwächer wurde.

Auf einmal schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Starrte ihn an und versuchte etwas zu sagen.

Blass wie ein Geist, ohne jede Farbe im Gesicht und mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn lag sie unfähig sich zu bewegen da.

Noch einmal in ihrem vielleicht letzten Atemzug, konzentrierte sie sich und begann erneut die Worte zu formen, die sie ihm unbedingt mitteilen wollte.

Doch sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihre Sinne waren vernebelt, die Schmerzen zu stark.

„James, … ich kann nichts mehr für sie tun! … Es tut mir leid … Sie wird sterben!", sprach Helen schließlich die bittere Wahrheit aus.

„Nein! … Nein! … Wir müssen ihr helfen! Irgendwie muss diese Blutung doch zu stoppen sein, … ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt!", wehrte sich der Physikstudent und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, welche sanft aber bestimmt darüber strich.

„James, … du kannst jetzt aufhören! … Ihre Verletzungen sind zu schwer, kein Arzt der Welt oder Medizin kann ihr jetzt noch helfen!", flüsterte sie mitfühlend mit schwerem Herzen.

Die Kleine röchelte schwer. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Medizin! … Natürlich! Helen du bist ein wahres Genie!", stieß er augenblicklich zu der Verwunderung seiner verwirrt drein schauenden Freundin hervor.

Diese sah ihn nur konsterniert und verständnislos an.

„Helen! … Das Ursprungsblut! … Du hast doch in deinem Geheimvorrat noch zwei Ampullen! … Zieh schnell etwas davon in eine Spritze auf und verabreiche es ihr!"

„Du willst, dass ich … Aber James, sie ist noch ein Kind! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was das mit ihr anstellen wird! … Die Auswirkungen auf ihren Körper und Psyche könnten katastrophal sein! Denk doch nur daran, was es bei uns ausgelöst hat! … Außerdem wird ihr geschwächter Körper diese Prozedur vermutlich nicht schaffen!", referierte sie skeptisch dagegen.

Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist sie los zu lassen, aber …"

„Bitte Helen! … BITTE! … Einen Versuch ist es mir wert! Ich nehme das Risiko und die Folgen auf mich, okay? … Nur bitte, hilf ihr!", brachte Watson erschöpft aber hartnäckig hervor.

„Sie ist ein Kind! … Wir können nicht bei jedem dahergelaufenen Menschen auf das Ursprungsblut zurück greifen, es ist noch nicht umfassend erforscht! Es ist gefährlich!", vertrat sie eisern ihren Standpunkt.

„Helen! Ich habe dich noch nie um etwas gebeten! … Außerdem ist sie nicht nur irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädchen! … Sie ist meine Freundin! … Dein oberstes Ziel als Ärztin und Mensch ist doch jedes Leben, ob abnorm oder nicht, zu bewahren, retten und beschützen, oder? … … … Ich weiß, dass du das für keine gute Idee hältst und sie dies vielleicht nicht überleben wird, … nur BITTE versuch es! Tu es für mich!", bat er sie noch einmal eindringlich.

Die junge Studentin seufzte schwer, dann ging sie zu einem der Schränkchen, öffnete dort eine Schublade, kramte darin herum und zog eine gläserne Ampulle mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit hervor. Sie zog vorsichtig etwas davon in einer Spritze auf, näherte sich ihrer mehr tot als lebendig wirkenden, kleinen Patientin und schritt wiederwillig zur Tat.

„Danke!", hauchte Dr. James Watson seiner Freundin ins Ohr und verfolgte das Geschehen gespannt.

„Bitte lass es klappen!", dachte er hoffnungsvoll.


End file.
